


The Pretty, the Reckless

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Opie's little sister and have grown up around Jax, he was always there no matter what and yet never seemed to hold the same feelings you held for him...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty, the Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t following the actual SOA timeline exactly right, so I guess you could consider it a bit of a AU from the show in that aspect (and a few other aspects haha). For those that are fans of the show. All that aside, I hope you enjoy!

****You remembered the first time you kissed Jackson Nathaniel Teller, you were five years old and he was eight, it was at the local playground. Neither of you knew what you were doing or what the press of your lips against each other could have symbolized had anyone else seen it, no, the reason Jax held your hand and leaned in to kiss you at the top of the slide was to show you he loved you. However, back then 'love' could have meant anything from platonic-love to being _in_ love, yet none of you knew the difference. Being the children you were you smiled and giggled, squealing "gross!" before Jax laughed and pushed you down the slide following behind you, only to hold your hand the entire way home. You and Jax grew up together, you were his best friend, Opie, is little sister after all. Jax looked after you like you were his little sister for most of your life, and you looked up to him as a older brother, for a time. Fast forward - but not too far, perhaps we'll stop at the first time you and Jax got drunk together. You were thirteen at the time, he was sixteen.

"Oh my fuck, this shit's disgusting!" You whisper, cringing at the burn and shudder than runs through you after taking another sip of whiskey.

"Man, (Y/N), you wouldn't know a good bottle of Jack if it hit you in the face," Jax says coolly, looking down at the bottle in his hands.

"Oh shut up, you know I've never tried alcohol before," you say, taking the bottle from the blonde only to take another gulp that makes you shudder.

"Well you'd better get used to it if you want to keep up with the big boys," Jax teases, grinning at you.

"Oh shut it, Jax, what's the big deal about this stuff anyways?" You can't help but ask, looking to your left at your best friend.

He shrugs, "it makes things...fun, I guess, like, it takes the edge off and gets rid of a wall we put up, it allows us to be reckless."

You giggle and nudge him, "you're reckless as is, Jax."

"That may be the case," he chuckles, moving to lay down further on his bed. "But at least I _know_ how to have fun, unlike _some_ people."

You raise a challenging brow at him, folding your arms over your small chest.

"Oh really?" You question, grinning. "Fine then, let's do something and I'll show you how _fun_ I can be!"

Jax laughs, "maybe later Darlin', I'm a little too drunk right now."

"Party pooper," you slur slightly with huff, but smile at the blonde.

You look down at Jax, he was always a taller than you, no matter what, always bigger, and always so fucking handsome. You bite your lip, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up to meet his blue-eyed gaze. You couldn't help but admit to yourself you had a crush on Jax, he was your older brother's best friend which meant he was always around and he would _always_ be there for you. You just couldn't help the feelings that developed because of it. You move and lay down next to the blonde, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

' _Have you ever kissed anyone, Jax?'_ You think, despite knowing that you've seen him kiss girls left and right, hell, he was dating Tara...so of course they've done _stuff._

"Of course I have," Jax chuckles, turning his head to look at you.

Shit, you said that aloud...dumbass.

Moving further down you lay beside him, "have you?" Your best friend asks after a moment, you feel your cheeks set aflame.

"No," you reply, sighing deeply.

It was pathetic and sad, but the truth. Most of your friends had already had _sex_ for Christ's sake. And here you were, little virgin - in every way, yes, not even groping - (Y/N). The question lingered in your head, you wanted your first kiss to be special, fuck, if you were honest, you wanted for first kiss to be Jax.

"Don't worry Darlin', some lucky guy will come along," Jax says nonchalantly, turning his head to look at you and you do the same.

"But what if I suck?" You ask, worry clear in your voice. "I mean can you even be 'bad' at kissing? Isn't it just pushing your lips together? And how does that even feel good?"

Jax burst out into a fit of laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach and you feel your cheeks flush a deeper crimson. Maybe it was the alcohol in your system, or maybe his laugh was just contagious, because before you even realized it you found yourself laughing too.

"Don't be mean, I'm serious Jax!" You say through giggles, almost swallowing your tongue when the blonde moves to hover above you.

"Then why doesn't the master teach you _how_ to kiss?"

You stare up at Jax, all traces of laughter gone, "w-what?"

"You heard me (Y/N), you think you might be a bad kisser and, if I do say so myself, am an _amazing_ kisser, so why don't I teach you?"

"Your ego might burst soon, Jax," you say, forcing a smile despite your racing heart.

The blonde tucks a strand of your (Y/CH) behind your ear, eyes scanning your face.

"Is that a no, then?"

"N-No, um, y-yeah, okay, teach me," you stutter out, flustered by Jax's sudden seriousness.

Jax grins and shifts a little, using one arm to prop himself properly above you but lowers his body slightly to pin you to the mattress, his other hand moves and cups your face. This was not only your first kiss, but a dream come true, you were actually kissing _Jax_. You weren't sure if you had stopped breathing when you felt his lips on yours, or just forgot how to _._ Jax pulls away a little, his deep voice filled with amusement.

"Y'know, you _can_ breathe during a kiss, right?" He says, followed by a light chuckle before leaning back down to close the gap again.

You nod and force yourself to relax, your eyes slip shut as your hands reach above you to rest on Jax's chest. He was so solid beneath your palms, even at sixteen. The teenager licks your bottom lip and on instinct you open your mouth a little, shivering upon feeling his tongue move past your lips, the feeling of it touching yours was strange and warm and wet, but also undeniably addictive. Jax's hand slowly moves down from your cheek, past your neck and reaches your chest, your breasts were still small but Jax didn't seem to mind. You felt goosebumps rise on your skin when he touched you, the kissing almost making you pass out. Jax's hand slides further down, gripping your hip a little and you feel his own press down onto yours. The action ignited something foreign within you, the blonde squeezed your ass, hard, and you couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that was followed by a small moan. Suddenly, you hear him groan and Jax's actions still, he moves his hand back to your hip. The kiss, though, doesn't stop. However, it was all so fucking _good_ and yet, all good things must come to an end.

"You're a great kisser, (Y/N), damn," Jax chuckles slightly breathless, grinning down at you.

"Wha--oh, thanks," you force out, feeling a little foolish.

He was teaching you _how_ to kiss, that's all...this meant nothing to him.

"You okay?" the teenager asks, looking down at you with a raised brow and for some reason, it pissed you off.

"Yes, Jax, I'm fine," the words came out a little more bitchy than you meant for them to, but you didn't apologize. "I need to leave," is all you say, pushing your hands on his chest a little and look at him expectantly.

The blonde doesn't say anything and moves off you, you roll off the bed and stand. Stumbling slightly at the sudden action and suddenly you felt...naked, somehow, it didn't make sense but you couldn't describe it any other way.

"(Y/N)--" Jax begins, but you quickly cut him off.

Forcing a smile, you turn to face him, "seriously Jax, everything's good, I just remembered I gotta help dad with dinner tonight."

It was a lie and you knew it, your dad was taking Opie out tonight for a ride - but Jax didn't need to know that.

"You sure?" The blonde asks, looking a little more relaxed than he previously had.

You nod, "I'm sure, Jax."

The teenager smiles at you and takes your hand, standing he looms over you and pulls you in, kissing you once more. It was soft and innocent this time, but still made you heart beat against your rib cage. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and you knew the smell lingered on your tongue as well, thankfully, you'd be home alone for the rest of the night.

"I'll walk you home then."

"Okay, thanks."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You stood behind the bar, wiping down the counter top while talking with Tig and Chibs. The place was as rowdy as ever, laughter, smoke, music and the clinks of glass filling the room. You loved nights like these, nights when the bad was at bay and it seemed like good was all around.

"Man (Y/N), aren't you as beautiful as ever?" Tig says with a drunken grin, only to be smacked at the back of the head.

"Keep your cock in your pants, Tig!" The Scott laughs, you always took what Tig said with a grain of salt, he was a crude man but good at heart - somewhere in the fucked up darkness of it. "She's practically half your age!"

It felt weird to hear that, you were only twenty-four but at times felt far older - especially when you were mothering these lovable-morons.

"(Y/N)!" You hear a familiar deep voice call out, whipping around you smile brightly.

"Opie!" You squeal, "where have you been?" You ask, running up to your giant of a brother.

Opie pulls you into a tight hug, rubbing your back before kissing your forehead.

"Jax and I were out on some business," he says nonchalantly, and you shake your head.

"You have a phone, right?" You question, folding your arms over ample your chest.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Then use it you big oaf!" You laugh, slapping his chest.

The four of you laugh when you suddenly feel a weight slam into you from behind, you would have toppled forward had large strong arms not wrapped around your front. Almost immediately, you knew who it was.

"And here I thought you'd miss me," a voice chuckles into you neck, turning around you're met by Jax.

"Of course I missed you, dumbass," you say lightheartedly, giving him a proper hug.

It had been eleven years since the first time Jax kissed you, and to your dismay, it was also the last. Tara had bailed the moment she graduated leaving a heart broken Jax behind, there were times you thought maybe he'd finally see how much you loved and cared for him. Yet the blonde idiot never seemed to see how all those nights you stayed up comforting him as he cried on your shoulder calling out for that Tara actually meant something, how you were always a phone call away from picking up his drunk ass to helping him escape crazy one night stands. However, it was obvious to you now that Jax saw you as nothing more than a little sister and best friend, but that didn't mean you could help the way your heart fluttered when he got too close.

"Where's your boy?" Jax asks, looking around.

"Not here, but we're going on a date later tonight," you say with a smile, hoping the amount of effort it took you to force it wouldn't show.

"Have fun, Darlin'," the blonde man says with a smile, kissing your forehead before walking behind the bar.

Jax never got along with Troy, you never knew why. Sure, Troy wasn't the most faithful man but no one - barring you - knew about his 'secret' transgressions. You felt your butt vibrate and moved pull out your cellphone, looking at the caller ID you - internally - sigh.

"That's my cue, see you guys later!" You exclaim, quickly reaching behind the bar to grab your purse.

Walking out of the bar you spot Troy's car, making your way to the front passenger door you slip in, the car was far from new and was nothing fancy, but it worked just fine.

"Hey baby," Raven-haired man purrs, cupping your cheek he turns your head and leans in to kiss you.

You kiss him back, no real effort or actual _want_ to go with it, but he doesn't seem to mind. Your eyes trail around the dimly lit car, the street lamp hardly doing anything to light up the vehicle. However, it was bright enough for your eyes to catch something, your hands ball into fists.

You yank yourself away from Troy, "are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" You yell, grabbing the red lacy thong from the floor of your seat.

"Baby I--" you cut him off with a sharp slap to the face.

"Fuck you, you stupid whore!" You practically scream in his face, throwing the flimsy fabric at the man before storming out of the car.

You hear the driver's door open and slam, foot falls coming up fast behind you until a hand grabs yours.

"Let me go, you fucker!" You yell, trying to pull away from him.

Troy was relentless and drags you into a alley, shoving you against the wall.

"Would you fucking _listen_ to me?" He yells, glaring at you through the dark pathway.

"I'm _done_ listening to your _bullshit,_ Troy!" You shout, shoving him. "I know you've been cheating on me for the better part of three months, I know you you're too stupid to hide it and I know I'm a fucking naïve idiot for forgiving you each time!" You punctuate each point with a shove to his chest, stopping as you take deep breathes before saying, far more calmly this time.

"It's over, Troy."

"(Y/N), please don't do this, I'm sorr--"

"I said it's _over,_ now get out of my sight before I punch you," you growl, your patience wearing thin.

The man sighs and turns to leave, you pause for a moment before falling back against the brink wall of the alley way. You feel tears prick at your eyes, you knew you were never in love with Troy, but you did care for the fucker. However, what you knew you'd miss most of all was the company. Troy was always willing to come over in the middle of the night if you called - granted, he was doing mainly to get laid, but it still meant you weren't alone. Having Troy around meant you didn't have to think about Jax and the Crow Eaters he was fucking, sure, you were using Troy but he was using you as well. It was a win-win for the both of you...until it wasn't. Troy couldn't distract you anymore, Jax always just seemed like he was _around,_ always hanging off you, always sticking you your side no matter what. It was frustrating, you loved him, but you were fucking sure you'd die of jealousy if it continued.

"Fuck you," you say quietly, unsure if the words were directed to Jax or Troy - maybe both.

You dig through your purse, hand swimming around until it grips a packet of cigarettes. You pull out the crushed box and pick out the least fucked up cancer stick before tossing the rest away, most were broken anyway. Pulling a lighter from your back pocket you inhale deep, resting your head against the cool alley wall before exhaling. You were so fucking tired. Suddenly you heard quick footsteps, your jaw clenches and you roll your eyes.

"Troy I--" you suddenly stop, staring wide eyed at the barrel of a gun pointed at your head.

"G-Gimmie the bag!" The man yells, holding out a gloved hand.

"Fucking take it," you seethe, shoving the ratty purse into his hand.

You were calm and composed on the outside, but internally it all told a different story. You were shit scared. This isn't the first time you've had a gun head to your head, and you damn well knew it wouldn't be the last. However, gangs were used to handling the deadly weapon, only firing when _they_ wanted to, but nervous thieves like these had horrible cases of trigger-finger because of their shaky hands. This man was trembling - actually, he must have been a teenager, definitely no older than you.

"Do you have anything else on you?" He questions, voice loud and pinched.

"No."

The man keeps the gun pointed at you and digs through your bag, obviously disappointed because he throws it aside. Suddenly, you felt an explosion of pain on the side of your face. The area already throbbing when he speaks.

"Don't fucking lie, bitch! I've seen you before, you're always around SAMCRO! You have to have more money!"

"Well I don't!" You yell, taking a tentative step back.

The masked thief shoves you against the wall and wraps a gloved hand around your throat, forcing your breaths to come out in shallow gasps. You struggle against him and manage to punch him in the face, only to be kneed in the stomach. You hear your shirt tear and a new wave of fear came crashing down onto you, you knew it wasn't his intention, but the slight pause on his part made you second guess that. The teenager was about to speak when the loud roar of a bike engine cuts him off, you inhaled as much as you could, about to yell for help when everything goes black. You weren't sure what time it was when you came to, but it was still dark outside. You make a move to stand and flinch, pulling your arm out from under you and groan at your swollen wrist. Your face was still throbbing and tender, using your good hand you place it against the brick wall and use it to stand. Looking around you spot your purse and pick it up, this was nothing, you could brush it off except...you couldn't stop trembling. You find the packet of discarded cigarettes and pick it up, finding a cigarette you place a bent stick in between your lips and dig into your pocket for a lighter, it took you a moment but you managed. You inhale deeply, trying to calm down. Sitting down in the alley you stay there for a moment, you needed to go to the hospital and get patched up, that's what you _needed_ to do. However, all you _wanted_ to do what see Jax.

Using your back and good hand you push against the grimy brick wall and stand, stumbling slightly before walking across the street back to the club house. Pushing past the heavy door you see club members and women alike passed out, the place was a mess but no more than usual. You walk past the sleeping bodies and head down the hallway to Jax's room, only to stop just in front of the door. Your heart falls and you couldn't help but feel like an idiot, he was fucking someone, of _course_ he was. Whipping around you head back to the bar, looking around for the first aid kit when you hear the bar door open and a huff, you tried to act natural but knew that would be impossible the moment Gemma saw you.

"Hey (Y/N)--holy shit, what the fuck happened to your face?" the mother questions, rushing up to you.

"Some stupid kid tried to mug me, realized I'm broke as shit," you chuckle humorlessly, unzipping the medical bag.

"Fucking hell," Gemma sighs, taking the bag from you. "Did anything else happen?" The mother asks softly, gesturing to your torn collar.

You breathe shakily, "no, thankfully..."

Without a word she nods and begins to bandage you up, cleaning the blood from the side of your face and your busted lip, but stops at your wrist.

"It's broken, you're going to have to go to the ER, Sweetheart," she says calmly and you nod, you'd guessed as much anyway.

"C'mon, I'll get Jax to take you."

"No!" You yelp, grabbing her arm with your good hand. "No, don't I'll...I'll get Opie," you say, ignoring her confused look you move to find your brother.

Opie was passed out on the pool table with a Crow Eater hanging off him, nudging him lightly you call his name softly until he wakes.

"(Y/N)?" He says in a tired rasp, looking up at you your brother shoots up. "What happened?!" He yells and you still, looking around when you hear some people stir at the sudden shout.

"Opie, please, it's not a big deal--" you begin but he cuts you off.

"Not a big deal? Look at your face, (Y/N)! Did Troy do this? I'll fucking _kill_ him!" You brother yells, pushing the woman off of him and moves to stand.

"No, Troy didn't do this, now calm the fuck down Opie!" You yell back, placing a hand on his chest. "Please, some idiot tried mugging me, that's it. Just, take me to the ER...my wrist is killing me."

Unfortunately, you were took late, people had already began to wake at your bother's booming voice.

"What's goin' on?" You hear Chibs ask, sitting up from his spot on the floor.

"Some bastard tried mugging (Y/N)," your brother seethes, wrapping a protective arm round you.

"What?!" The Scott yells, on his feet within seconds and rushed over to you. "Blood hell, do you know who did it?"

You shake you head, "he was wearing a mask, he was looking for money that I didn't have."

"Opie, take her to the hospital, I'll get the boys and try to find the bastard," Chibs says, your brother nods and you groan.

"No, don't, there's no point in--" you begin but are cut off.

"Yes there is, (Y/N)," Opie says, looking down at you. "No one fucking hurts my sister and gets away with it."

You smile small up at your brother, flinching when you feel your lip sting.

"Thanks, Op."

"Of course, lets get you to the Doc'."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You were patched up and kept over night for observation, apparently you'd suffered a concussion during the scuffle and the doctors wanted to make sure it was nothing serious. Thankfully, you were released the next day - you hated hospitals. Pulling on the new change of shirt Opie brought over for you last night you hear the hospital room door open, turning you're met by Jax.

"(Y/N), I heard what happened last night, we tried finding the guy but came up with nothing," the blonde sighs, walking over to you he envelopes you into a hug - mindful of your wounds.

You wrap your arms around Jax, burying your face in his chest and breathe him in. He always made you feel safe, like everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry," Jax says softly, kissing the top of your head.

"What for?" You ask, looking up at him confused.

"I don't know I just...I just am, I should have protected you," Jax sighs, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

You pull back a little, moving to grab your things as you speak, not looking at the man.

"You were fucking some chick, how would you have known?"

"How'd you know that?"

You pause, shit.

"When _aren't_ you?" You joke lightheartedly, turning to smile at Jax as you fasten your overnight bag on your shoulder.

"Answer the question, (Y/N)," Jax demands, his voice was soft but the underlining pointed tone wasn't lost on you.

"I came looking for you, alright?" You huff, trying to move past Jax only for him to step in your way.

"I stopped when I heard the slut moaning, I headed back to the bar to take care of myself when Gemma walked in."

"(Y/N) you should have just come in, I--"

"Have you ever thought that I'm sick and fucking _tired_ of seeing how many girls you fuck, Jax?!" You yell, quickly biting your lip in regret.

This wasn't Jax's fault, it's not his fault he doesn't know how you feel about him, you knew you couldn't blame him for what he didn't know, but you just couldn't stop yourself from doing it it seemed.

"(Y/N) what are you--" Jax is suddenly cut off by a new voice, the two do you turn to see Opie.

"Ready to go?" You brother asks and you nod, not looking at Jax as you leave the room.

The rest of the day went on smoothly, you were at the club house most of the day, passing it with chatting and a few drinks - all the while keeping contact with Jax to a minimum, which he seemed to notice. The boys insisted you stay home but you went to work anyway, people weren't going to serve themselves at the dinar. You helped mainly behind the counter because of your busted wrist, taking orders and cash as people paid for their meals. You took on a double shift despite your boss's protests, you wanted to keep busy, _needed_ to, anything that meant you could prolong the next time you saw Jax. It was around ten in the evening when you heard the dinar door chime again, looking up from the cash register you watched a young man walk in, head down and hands hidden in his sweater pockets. At first you thought nothing of it, until you noticed his black eye and twitchy hands when he pulled out his wallet.

"Coffee," is all he says, not making eye contact with you.

Maybe he didn't notice you or was trying to see if he could get away with not being recognized, but you knew that voice. Your anger flared but you remained composed, nodding with a smile you moved to get to work on his order. Walking into the kitchen you quickly pull out your phone, calling Opie only to get no answer. With a frustrated grunt, you groan and call the only person you knew would pick up quickly.

"Jax, I need you at the dinar," you rush out before he could speak.

" **What? Why? Did something happen?** " He voice was laced with worry, and a part of you felt bad for earlier because of it.

"The guy who mugged me, he's here," you whisper, brewing the coffee.

" **I'll be there soon,** " is all Jax says before ending the call, you tuck away your phone and walk out of the kitchen.

You bring a freshly brewed cup of coffee to the man, setting it down in front of him.

"What happened to your face?" He asks, looking up at you from his seat at the counter.

' _You know what happened, fucker,'_ you seethe internally, but try not to let your rage seep through.

"Some shit dick tried mugging me last night, little bitch ran away," you say with a chuckle, noticing the way his cheek twitches at your words.

Right then you knew this was the man from last night, there wasn't a doubt in your mind, but he was older than you thought him to be - possibly Jax is age. You silently wipe down the counter top, humming a tune under your breath and pretend not to notice the man's glances at you. A part of you worried about his intentions for being here, but a larger part was just waiting for Jax to show up and kick his ass. You would have done it yourself by now, had your worst not been broken - it was no secret you could hold your own. You notice him reach into his hoodie pocket once again, and while a part of you was happy no one else was in the dinar at the moment, you knew that if Jax didn't show up soon this shit would go side ways. The man slowly moves to stand and was about to speak, when the door chimed again. He retakes his seat and you couldn't help but grin.

It happened within seconds, Jax rushes up to the man and slams his face onto the counter. You heard a gratifying crack, but you knew the blonde was far from done.

"Take it outside, Jax, blood is a bitch to clean," you say calmly, and without a word the screaming young man was dragged out of the dinar and towards the back exit.

You waited a moment, practically bouncing on the balls of your feet with nerves, you didn't want Jax to go overboard and suddenly your hear fell when you heard a gun shot.

"Fuck!" You yell, running out from behind the counter you make a bee-line for the door.

You were at the back within seconds and immediately felt yourself calm down at the whimpering groans of the guy who mugged you, Jax was standing above him, gun pointed to his now bullet-wounded leg.

"If you ever even _think_ of fucking come _near_ her again, I'll fucking finish this, do you hear me?!" Jax yells, voice fueled by fury.

"Y-Yes!" The man yelp, clutching his thigh just above the wound.

"Good," is all Jax says before wiping down the gun and trows it into the garbage bin.

"Grab your stuff, (Y/N), we're leaving," Jax says calmly, walking over to you.

You nod and head back inside, grabbing your things you lock up the dinar and follow Jax down the road to his bike. Grabbing the helmet you slip it on and get on behind him, you wrap your arms around the man's waist and listen to the familiar sound of the bike's roaring before jetting down the darkened road. Jax slows his ride down in front of your house, coming to a full stop he parks it in your drive way before jumping off and helps you down.

"You okay?" The blonde asks, taking the helmet from you as you hand it to him.

"Yeah, thanks," you reply, forcing yourself to look up at him. "Want to come inside for a drink?" You ask, feeling the need to reconcile for the way you had acted towards him earlier.

"Sure thing, Darlin'," Jax replies with a small smile, following you into your home.

The two of your say nothing as you make your way into the kitchen, Jax simply sits down on the living room couch and patiently waits for your return.

' _Don't be a fucking bitch, (Y/N),'_ your mind lectures as you pour two glasses of whiskey. ' _Jax doesn't know jack about how you feel about him, he may be sharp in the business but he's a dull motherfucker in other ways.'_

With that thought in mind you head back into the living room, setting the glasses of Jack on the coffee table before sitting down beside the biker.

"I'm sorry about the way I was acting earlier Jax, I guess I was still shook up is'all," you say, voice soft in the silence of the room.

Jax doesn't say anything, instead he takes the short glass in his hand and downs the brown liquid. He could always hold his own with the best of them.

"I remember that night I kissed you," the blue-eyed man begins, looking down thoughtfully at the glass in his large hands. "Fuck, I knew it was crazy but I...I couldn't help myself, I _needed_ to know how I felt about you."

"What?" You ask, the words choked out due to your surprise.

Jax looks at you, something you had never seen directed at you in his eyes.

"I was in love with you, (Y/N)," he confesses, voice as soft as a whisper.

"You were?"

"Yeah, hell...I still am," Jax says, sighing sadly. "But you're with Troy now and-"

"We broke up," you blurt out, unable to bit your tongue.

It was Jax's turn to look surprised, "what?"

"W-Well I actually broke up with him, I found out he was cheating on me, again," you say with a defeated sigh, running a hand through your hair you look back up at Jax.

"But I guess what we had is in the past-" you're words were suddenly cut off, Jax's lips firmly pressed to yours.

"Jax," you breathe against his lips, gripping the back of his neck to pull the biker back into the kiss.

This kiss was far different from the one you and Jax had shared all those years ago, his lips were firm, the light scruff of his chin against your foreign to you, but despite the change you knew it was Jax. You relished in the feeling of the kiss, hot and needy on both ends. Jax bites and tugs lightly on your lower lip and you moan, wrapping your arms around his neck. You never wanted this to end.

"Bedroom," you whisper against his lips, like a secret on he was meant to hear.

Jax doesn't say a word and instead grips your thighs and wraps them around his waist as he moves to stand, effortlessly picking you up and walking the two of you to your bedroom. You thought things would be fast and needy between the two of you, perhaps years of pent up feeling finally flooding through. However, it seemed like Jax wanted to enjoy every second with you, not rushing a moment. He slowly lowers you onto the bed, disconnecting his lips from yours to look down at you and for a moment you felt silly in the horrible yellow dinar uniform but the look in Jax's eyes showed that he didn't seem to care. The blonde lowers himself, hand caressing your exposed thigh, higher and higher until reaching the elastic of your underwear and pushes it aside, you inhale sharply at the feeling of his fingers caressing the apex of your legs. You lean back onto your elbows, looking down to meet Jax's darkened blue-orbs. You feel your underwear be slowly slipped down your legs, and you shiver in anticipation, biting your lip when his head ducks and the feeling of his tongue on your clit makes you moan, head falling back.

You knew Jax would be skilled with his tongue, but you never imagined that skill being used on you. The lap of his tongue over your folds makes your hips buck upwards towards his mouth, your body aching for more. A want you'd unknowingly voiced.

"(Y/N)," Jax says, voice deep with lust.

The blonde moves to hover above you, slipping two fingers past your folds and starts moving them in and out, you writhe at the pleasurable feeling as Jax leans down to kiss you once again. You run your digits through his shaggy hair, spreading your legs a bit further. The biker uses his other hand to slowly undo your dress and tugs it down to expose your chest, slowly he trails kisses down along your jaw, collarbone and finally your the tops of your breasts.

"(Y/N)," Jax calls out softly, not wanting you to respond but seemingly relishing the joy that it's _you_ name he's speaking.

Removing his hand from you Jax undoes your bra, pulling away briefly to help you strip yourself of everything fully before you help him out of his shirt, jeans and underwear. Jax slowly crawls back onto you, now fully naked and apart of you thinks back to back when you were just kids, never once did you think your life would lead to this night but you would never have changed a thing if it meant it did. You wrap your arms around Jax's broad shoulders, burying your face in his neck to muffle your moan when he pushes his length into you, you felt the stretch and your body trembles with pleasure at the feeling.

"Oh god, Jax," you moan, digging your nails into the tattooed skin of his back.

Jax rolls his hips, slow and sensual but with enough power to make your body jolt at each thrust. The pace was set and slowly grew faster, the familiar pooling settles deep within you and your moans grow louder, Jax's groans slowly meeting your in volume. He was hot and solid above you, his muscles rippling beneath his skin and you couldn't bare to look away, especially when you didn't know what this was...what it perhaps _wasn't._

"J-Jax I'm close," you moan, trying to hold yourself together from breaking but it seemed like fruitless effort and you simply tried relishing in the feeling instead.

Your nails leave crescents on the skin of Jax's back with you cum, body trembling beneath the large man who thrusts fast into you, only to pull out mere seconds before cumming with a strangled grunt. Jax rolls off you and lays beside you, body sheen with sweat and limp from the aftermath of his orgasm. After a moment of silence Jax pulls off and ties the condom before tossing it into the wastebasket, a part of you was fearful he'd redress and leave you but that was put to rest the moment he climbs under the covers to join you. Jax wraps his arms around you and holds you close, you rest your hand on his chest and feel his heart beat beneath your palm.

After a moment, you speak.

"What does this mean, Jax?" You question, looking up at the blonde.

The blonde looks down at you, conflict in his light eyes before he sighs and you feel your heart sink.

"Forget I asked," you quickly state, hoping you hadn't scared him off.

Jax reaches over to take hold of your hand on his chest, "no, (Y/N), I didn't mean it like that...fuck, I-I love you, (Y/N)," the blonde confesses, your look up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you mean that?" You ask, still slightly scared.

Jax nods, worry clear in his eyes.

"I love you too, Jax, I always have," you reply, your lips mimicking his growing warm smile.

Jax leans down slightly and you meet him halfway, the press of your lips to his makes your heart flutter and true to his word, this wasn't the last time the two of you kissed.

 


End file.
